


Out of This World

by Prenli



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: But it will mostly be solved soon maybe, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Family Issues, Hurt/Comfort, It will get more interesting, It's a long journey so put your safety straps on, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pairings not the main part of story, Protective Cloud Strife, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Slow Burn, World Travel, Wow Midgar isn't a mess anymore and you don't get to see it that much, at least i think, it be like that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prenli/pseuds/Prenli
Summary: Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, and Zack love adventures. However, this one is the longest they've had. To be fair, this one wasn't planed so it doesn't count.The four boys accidently travel to another world.Woops.
Relationships: AVALANCHE & Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Hints of ASGZC, Sephiroth & Zack Fair & Genesis Rhapsodos & Angeal Hewley, Sephiroth & Zack Fair & Genesis Rhapsodos & Angeal Hewley & Cloud Strife
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Out of This World

_Everything's looking up for Midgar, and the world. From the infantrymen finally being treated fair to Shinra closing their mako reactors. They've began to start using natural energy like the wind, moon, sun, and much more._

_Although, the higher upper-ups, the Ex-President and most director's, were reported dead. No sign of who killed them. No footprints or camera sightings. Some people think it might be the Turks, but it's just people speculating. But without them dying, everything would have stayed the same. No changing for the better, only humanity digging a deeper hole for themselves that they can't climb out of._

_That means The President, Professor Hojo, Scarlet, Heidegger, and palmer, are gone._

_Not only that, the Calamity has been taken care of. By that, I mean dead. But, now that SOLDIER's can't be made anymore, Reeve, a director that remained since he was good and didn't think people were building blocks, made an organization called WRO. Not strong like mako-enhanced people, but trained enough to help._

_Over time, a lot more people have been putting faith in Rufus, even if he still seems arrogant. But, the people can't deny that he's done good things since he's become President. Took people's complaints into consideration and dealt with the biggest ones down to the smallest._

_He even stopped the Wutai war. Which was always pointless from the beginning. The Ex-President, as well as the head scientist, were looking for a 'Promised Land' which wasn't there in the first place._

_Wutai and Midgar still had tension, but they weren't going at each others throats anymore. Rufus even sent Wutai some supplies to help the damage they suffered. But, the hate for Midgar lingered in a few people in Wutai, but that was expected. They even expected to get a surprise attack on them when they put it all behind them._

_And to think, this is all because Sephiroth listened to a blonde haired woman who told him everything he needed to know._

-

"So you just took her word for it?" Genesis asks while tapping his foot impatiently. Arms crossed with bitterness dripping from of his words.

The three of them, Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal, were suppose to be sparring. However, the changes at Shinra were too big to go unnoticed. Sephiroth looks to Angeal for help, but he gets a shrug of his shoulders. Like he doesn't know what to think. He looks back to Genesis, still sporting that annoyed expression. "... Do you not like the changes-"

_"I'm not saying I don't like the changes_ , I'm _asking_ if you just accepted what she said without a second thought." Genesis was reaching his point to burn everything to the ground, not even leaving ashes where Midgar once stood. Sephiroth isn't sure if he likes the look he's being given. It's that kind of look that says _'you cant be that dumb, can you? If you even think about saying 'yes', their wont be bones left when I feed you to the dragons in Nibelheim.'_

Sephiroth closes his eyes and focuses on keeping his breath steady, in and out. He opens his eyes to see Genesis staring, waiting for an answer. "Of course not. I studied the actual story of it all. From the Cetra to Calamity to the lifeblood... Or mako. As we humans call it." Genesis rubbed in between his eyes, trying not to kill the man before him. "And how did you exactly get this information?"

"She showed me everything." The way Sephiroth said it was in a sort of hushed tone. Like he was so amazing and scared at the same time.

"What do you mean by that?" Angeal said, deciding to step forward. Looking toward Genesis to see if he was alright. Judging by the amount of creases on his nose, no. He would have put his hand on his shoulder but that is the worst move in a situation like this.

Sephiroth is starting to get annoyed at all these questions thrown at him. It's not like he was the one who destroyed everyone's lives. "Why does it matter? Hojo's gone as he should've been all those years ago. Every horrible director is gone. Even the President. We aren't damaging the planet anymore. Why question the good?"

If Genesis was mad then, boy was he mad now. But, before he could strangle the General to death, Zack came rushing in.

"Guys! Lazard... wants to... see us..." The protégé said between quick breaths. It's like he ran a marathon. Genesis had to refrain from throwing a fireball for interrupting their talk. Sephiroth waits patiently, waiting for his savior to speak. Angeal sighs, already too tired for this. "Puppy... Deep breathes." Zack nods multiple times quickly. Leaning against the wall to calm his adrenaline. "Now, why does Lazard want to see us?"

After Zack finally catches his breath, he continues "Apparently, we have a mission. You know that whale like sound that everyone's been talking about? In Nibelheim?" That somehow calms Genesis down as well as peak everyone's curiosity. Everyone has been gossiping about that, some saying that it's a new creature made by the scientists or a new form of SOLDIER. Which makes absolutely no sense, but people can be extremely dumb.

"Well, what are we waiting for darlings?" Genesis says while striding out of the room.

"I think that's a knew record for his mood swings." Sephiroth jokes after the fiery commander left. They all follow after while Zack bolts after him. If he was running that fast on the way here, then it makes sense why he was out of breathe coming in.

Angeal and Sephiroth get in the elevator and press a button to go up. It's quiet and still until Angeal gives in and sighs. Sephiroth turns and looks toward the distressed man. "Is something wrong, Angeal?"

Angeal presses his back to the wall and looks at Seph. "Not really. I just hope you aren't too upset with Genesis. He doesn't like changes happening too fast..." Sephiroth perks his head up a little. "Oh... I didn't know that..."

Angeal chuckles. "Not your fault. Genesis is use to hiding that part of him through his anger. I'm glad you're okay though." Sephiroth nods and keeps in mind that he should apologize to Genesis when possible. You learn something about someone everyday.

The elevator dings and they walk towards their director's office. Once Sephiroth and Angeal reach there, they open the door to reveal their director and their friends talking.

"Sephiroth, Angeal. Good afternoon." A nod from both parties of the room. Lazard, who was spared in the homicide of the directors, smiled. "So, about that mission." Lazard speaks up again as he straightens up a stack of papers. "It would be best if all of you went tomorrow." Lazard hands the General a few papers of the mission.

"All of us? Why three Firsts and a Second Class?" Angeal asks. The only reason he could come up with is public reasons but with everything going on, they should be fine. At least Angeal hopes it is.

Lazard sighs. "The noise that this creature or whatever makes doesn't sound the slightest bit normal. It doesn't sound like a dragon, which is the loudest noise an animal from Nibelheim can make... It's louder than that..." That bit gets the other attention. A dragon is at least the top five animals that can make a noise loud enough to make a nonenhanced person ears ring that it bleeds. If you're close enough that is. Lazard stares at his desk, thinking about something before looking back to them. "That and there is something wrong with the plants there? They look out of the ordinary. If you can check that out and bring one back that would be marvelous." Lazard finishes while smiling to the men in front of him.

"Hm. I don't mind. But, it's still weird to send all of us." Lazard chuckles at Sephiroth's claim.

"I will admit, a part of me sends you all together is because I can't remember that last time I sent you guys out all on a mission together." Before any of them can retort that, Zack out right laughs. "Way too long!" Sephiroth lightly smiles. Always so positive. Even in the worst times, Zack thinks of the most positive things.

"So you guys accept it?" Lazard raises an eyebrow. Angeal heartily chuckles as Zack furiously nods. "I don't mind."

"I guess I don't mind. However, if something gets burnt down, it's not my fault." Genesis crosses his arms. Its wouldn't be the first time it happened. Lazard snorts but nods. "It never is." Lazard replies. Knowing even if he whispered, they would be able to hear it. So why hide it? He's glad Genesis decided to not throw a fireball at him. He would rather live another day then be with the other director's.

"Tomorrow you said?" Lazard nods at Sephiroth's question. "I'm fine with it."

"Thank you for your time. Dismissed."

-

"You think its mako mutated? Oh! Or from-" Zack wonders out loud. There's so many possibilities on what it could be. But before Zack could theorize everything he can, he gets stopped by Angeal.

"You can wait until tomorrow to find out, puppy. However, we need to focus on now." Angeal turned to Sephiroth as they walked towards the Firsts apartments. "You should explain some things. Just what exactly did this woman tell you that made your whole world flip upside down?" Angeal took one look at the slight distress on Sephiroth's face and sighed. "You can even skip a few questions... We just want to know." Genesis tsked, but nothing more. He would've pried the information out one way or another. Zack nodded again and again, agreeing to Angeal's statement.

They continue to walk and once they get in the elevator, Sephiroth sighs and gives in. "I... Suppose you guys deserve some answers." Angeal smiles sweetly and lightly rubs his friends back. "Thank you. Remember, you can tell us anything. We can wait all day if we have to... Well, I can at least." Genesis huffed and Zack holds his head in defeat. Sephiroth and Angeal share a smile, both knowing they would fall asleep before they even got close to having answers.

From then on, its silent. Besides of course from the elevator music. It was always so annoying. But they stand in silence, collectively agreeing they should wait to get to the apartment to talk.

Once they reach the floor, they follow Sephiroth into his apartment. Enough to fit a family of five or more if they really wanted. A perfect balance between bland and sweet. Bland because of the lack of color, but the memories and help with the decorating from his friends give it some flavor. The perfect place to call home.

They all find a comfortable spot to stay without a word, Sephiroth on the recliner chair, Angeal standing by the arm of the couch while Genesis and Zack sit on the couch.

"So... Do you know anything about this woman that gave you all the answers?" Angeal begins after he clears his throat. Trying his best to get things going.

Sephiroth hangs his head, avoiding eye contact at all cost while his hands formed in a ball, elbows on his knees. "All I know about her is that she has blonde hair, a little spikey but not much. She whispered under her breath about that she shouldn't be there but, I don't know... She showed me the truth. About my mother... Hojo... So many lies..." Sephiroth voice gets quieter and quieter that longer he talked. He puts his heels of his hands on his eyes. Pushing on them until he sees many patterns. Not crying, but definitely close.

The others in the room were very quiet, listening with everything they had. Genesis wanted to say something, everyone did, but decided against it. It's not like Sephiroth to be vulnerable, but they will be there for him when he completely shatters. Once they help pick up the pieces, they will help and watch him soar to the sky and claim it like a king.

Genesis held his tongue, feeling as if his words would come off wrong. He did care for his friends. It was just hard to show his love. He was shown twisted love by his family all his life and he poured that on his friends. He cared very deeply, just didn't want to be clingy and make them turn away from him. He wants people to like him. So, he acts better to cope with his differences. Make it seem like he's prefect and better than everyone to make him feel wanted.

Zack desperately wanted to hug Sephiroth. But he's been told many times that he feels uncomfortable when hugged unless told otherwise. He wants to tell him how amazing he is and watching him fall apart like this breaks his heart. He doesn't like to watch people suffer, but he's been told that everyone goes through it and that's what hurts Zack the most. That the universal language is pain. He just wants to tell everyone that it will be alright and cheer them up, one by one.

Angeal always wanted to be there for every single emotion that his friends felt. He knew that wasn't possible. Angeal wishes he could be with his mother and friends at the same time but, it just can't be. He wants to be there for them and watch them succeed. So, he helps when he can and keeps them from getting too hurt. Even if it means ignoring his well-being as well. He just can't bare to see them leave him whether by choice or not.

Angeal sighs and came up to Sephiroth and rubbed circles in his back, the only way he knew how to comfort him. The only way he really knew how. He did feel bad for Sephiroth. Being the main attention of Hojo, being filled with pressure from everyone to be the best, being given all this random love and hate. He didn't want to pressure him, he just wanted to tell him that everything is okay and that they will always be there for him.

Sephiroth took his hands off his face when the stars became too much. Still not looking to his friends. "Hojo being my father... I don't even know who Lucrecia is... But... She's my mother... I know this because of the test results this woman took. It wasn't rigged. I watched her every move from head to toe..."

They couldn't believe there ears. Hojo being his father. A father doing such horrible things to their son. He doesn't deserve the title of 'father'. Genesis sneered. "That bastard..." The mentor and protégé eyes were wide open, not knowing what too say except stare in shock.

Once again, it was silent. Sephiroth wallowing in shame. Everyone watching, unsure of what to do.

After some thought, Angeal is the first to speak up. He clears his throat, hoping what he'll say is good enough. "We should talk more about this later. After our mission. We should calm down, take a breather, maybe watch a movie, eat some popcorn or chips, maybe even read a book. That sound good?" Angeal looks toward Sephiroth who nods. "I'd like that..." Zack eyes turn to stars after hearing that. Angeal smiles when he sees Sephiroth crack a smile. Genesis still seems a bit weary, looking at Sephiroth for a while to see if he is really okay with it. Turns out he actually does want it.

"I'll get snacks!" Zack yells and jumps over the couch. That gets a disappointed, but not surprised sigh from Angeal.

"I think we should let Sephiroth pick the movie this time. It's just a dumb film." Genesis says while looking out the window, ignoring the stares.

Sephiroth smiles. "Thank you guys..." That definitely didn't go unnoticed by anyone's ears.

Once the snacks and drinks are out, Angeal went to grab some blankets. They were so very big and fluffy. A perfect blanket for comfort. They begin to watch a fantasy movie, Sephiroth's favorite genre. An escape from reality and truth.

"Never thought you'd be interested in this sort of thing." Genesis comments on the movie. Nice storyline and great character development. 'Not bad for something that has little to no drama', Genesis thought. "Is it bad?" Sephiroth says, clearly not getting what Genesis said.

Genesis is quick to correct him though. "I never said that. Just that it's interesting. Seems so different then what I thought. Its... nice, I guess." Sephiroth smirks. "Never thought you can manage saying something nice."

Genesis sneered a little. "I wasn't complementing _you_ , you know." Sephiroth chuckles when he sees a little blush come from the red head. Genesis began to recite a line from Loveless, to which Zack groans at.

They return to watch the movie, enjoying each others presence silently. Not caring about a single thing in the world except each other.

-

It was morning before they knew it. They fell asleep, barely remembering they did. The first to wake up is Sephiroth and he began to clean the mess that was left on the coffee table as well as on the couch. Popcorn pieces in random places. The others began to wake up as well. All going to their own apartments to get ready for their mission. They even forgot to change out of their normal clothes for sleeping. They were too occupied with helping Sephiroth and being comfy curled up in the blankets.

Once Sephiroth was all ready and waiting in his room for his friends, he stared out the window, still not believing Hojo is his father. _'I don't even look like that man.'_ He truly didn't. Must be the cells from that monster. He still haven't gotten over the fact that he actually believed that the Calamity was his mother. Then again, he was just a kid. Easily manipulated and unable to defend for himself. But, now he can.

A knock at the door startles him out of his thoughts. He goes over and sees them all waiting by the doo. He inwardly smiles, thankful he has amazing friends. They all leave to the helicopters. They already put their luggage in there, prepared to head out immediately. On the ride, they chat about random things. Not wanting to talk about what happened last night until they got home after this.

Once they arrive, the helicopter driver wishes them off and flies away as they head toward the village Nibelheim. They were told that they would be an inn to stay at to rest and make an effort to get their faster. A lot of people expect it to be cold, but it's mostly foggy. Well, not as warm as Midgar but warm enough to cope with. It was definitely cold in the mountains though.

When they get to Nibelheim, everyone was inside, looking out their windows or slightly cracked doors to stare at them. Whatever, they were here for two things and two things only. Look for the strange flowers and look for whatever was making all the noise.

Speaking of the devil, the noise erupts. A loud whale like sound, making everyone close every window and door they were looking out of. The ground slightly shook from the sound. When the noise slowly quieted down, they looked towards each other to see if they actually heard that. One thing on their mind, _'What the fuck was that...'_ They felt their bones feel soft after the shake. Feeling like they aren't even on the ground. Once they gain their balance again, they look around for the inn, feeling the jet lag kick in.

Once they see a big sign with the word 'inn' on it, they walk their immediately. They were about to head inside before they were stopped by mayor. A big bubbly man with a shit eating grin on his face.

"I take it you guys are here about the loud noises up in the mountains?" Sephiroth nods as Genesis walks right past both of them, not wanting to deal with other people when he wanted nothing more than to sleep.

"If you excuse us, we could use some rest from the travel here." Angeal steps up and walks in the inn, Sephiroth and Zack trailing behind him. The mayor seems to grumble about something but it goes ignored. They get a room with four beds and rest up a bit.

"This town seems a bit quiet, don't you think?" Zack says while looking at the ceiling in his bed with his hand behind his head.

Angeal snorts. "If I heard some sounds that was louder than a dragon, I would be a little scared too." Zack laughs as loud as he could, but it turns awkward when he realize how obvious that was. "That makes sense!"

Genesis groans while Sephiroth gives a small huff of air. After resting a bit and getting settled in, they grab their gear and head out. They also grabbed some earbuds, hopefully enough to block out the loud noise if it becomes too much to bare.

They head up the base of the mountain, from here, they can see the mansion. Sephiroth makes a slight movement resembling a shiver. Everyone looks at him and try to take his mind of it. But before they could do that, they get interrupted by the sound again. They can see snow fall from the sides of the mountain, suddenly aware that this thing might cause an avalanche.

"I suddenly want to go back to sleep." Zack says as they continue to walk up. He shivers slightly from the cold, way more use to hot whether from Gongaga and Midgar.

Genesis scoffs. "Afraid of a sound? You once fought an entire army in the simulations, correct?" Genesis may seem like he's mocking him, but from the bare hints of amusements, they can tell it wasn't meant to mean harm. Zack chuckles nervously while rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean, yeah! This noise makes my spine have feelings... and not the good kind!" They all share a laugh and continue up the mountain, enjoying the laughter as much as possible until it gets destroyed by whatever is up here.

Zack looks around for a moment. "Weren't we suppose to look for flowers too?" Sephiroth nods but keeps looking forward. "I get the feeling it's more up the mountain. Maybe it has something to do with this creature." Zack gulps and focuses on walking, trying to get past his slight fear. They are prepared to fight. All of they on the edge of their seats and always turn if they are in an uncomfortable position to grab their swords.

Once they were half way up the mountain, it started to get louder, they knew they had to be close. So they looked and looked... and looked... and looked... But nothing came. They had to have looked for almost a half an hour before Genesis gave up and groaned loudly while kicking up a pile of snow. "I swear to Minerva, if this report is false and it's just some kids playing a recorder I will burn _everything_ in my way to _burn them!"_

"Genesis... We can always just look again tomorrow... You don't have to look even." Angeal said cautiously. Knowing he wasn't joking about the burning part.

Before they can say anything else, Genesis threw a fireball at a snow wall. Zack squeaked in surprise, trying to dodge the fireball that was coming his way. He barely escaped, having a slight burned area on his arm. _'Thank Gaia snow is here.'_ , Zack thought as he buried his arm in snow, although it became way to cold at some points so he just put his arm in and out of the snow. His body not deciding if it wants to stay hot or cold.

Sephiroth just stared. Not at all surprised he did that. If anything, he expected that. I mean, who would Genesis be if he didn't throw a fireball at a person or thing when he was angry?

Genesis backed up a bit when the snow tumbled down to reveal a passage. They could hear the whale noise coming from in there. It made them have to cover their ears from how loud it was and how sensitive their hearing was.

Once it ended once again, Sephiroth gave them no time to think as he walked straight in there. "Nice job on finding it, Genesis." Genesis had his mouth agape as he stared at the madman who just walked straight in without a second thought. He sighed and gathered his bearings and grumbled. He walked, ignoring the other two slowly giving in and walking in.

They could see it clearly not being used in so long from the dust and cobwebs. From the darkness, they could see weird writings on the walls.

"These look like people. These must tell stories... I wonder what though..." Zack asked while tracing his hand over the markings. Some pictures showed people fighting, some talking, or even some that just couldn't be made out.

"I don't know, puppy... We should should tell Lazard all about this though... I would take a picture, but with us being far up the mountain, we have no service..." Angeal stated, trying to decipher these images but getting no answers, only more questions. Taking out his phone and getting the same message. No service.

They all walked slowly while looking at the drawings. Genesis couldn't even quote a line from the book he loved so much.

Sephiroth really wanted to find out what this meant. From all his time in the labs, he wanted to find out hidden puzzles and learn them all. He was always so interested in learning about things that seemed almost impossible. But, he never had the chance with Hojo... But now that he's gone... He can do it all.

The loud noise sirens out again. They are quick to cover their ears, only hearing the screams that seems like their underwater. Once it stops, they once again focus on why their here, to find out what this noise is. The sound almost seems like it's in distress. That only makes Sephiroth want to find out what's happening even more.

They enter a room that seems circle shape from the walls. Across the walls are many more pictures. Filled with so many markings it likes like it took ages to do them all. In the middle in the room on the ground are symbols. They definitely spell out something, but it's in a language they've never seen before. The symbols make out a circle that makes it seem like in a fantasy movie.

At that, they begin to question if they really are dreaming. Maybe the movie from last night got to their head and once they wake up, they would have found the creature by now or whatever was making the noise. But no matter how long they stare, they just can't wake up. They even resort to pinching themselves, but they really are awake.

They could only look around in silence from all the questions filling their head. It has to be man made. How else would these makings got here. Even if rocks were grinding against each other, these drawings look way to detailed.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sephiroth sees a blue glint. He can make out that it's a jewel and walks over there. The other follow his movement with their eyes curiously. "Seph?..." Zack asks while still looking around. He couldn't believe this is real. It makes him question if Lazard would believe him if they told him about this.

Sephiroth bends down to pick up the necklace. It's jewel is nothing like he's seen before. A white-blue crystal shaped like a heart attached to a black chain.

How interesting.

The others are looking over his shoulder as he holds it. "Hm. How beautiful... Fine craftsmanship and pleasing to the eye. Could use a dusting but other then that, its marvelous... Who could have ever left that here?" Genesis speculates as he put his chin in his hand, staring at the jewelry.

Sephiroth raises an eyebrow. "You think someone has been here before us?"

"How else could it have gotten here? A chain and a jewel don't just randomly fall into place together. Also the markings are clear enough." Genesis scoffs.

Sephiroth can't argue with his statement. But it's just all odd. But before he could pocket the jewel, the noise goes off again and hold the jewel tight. They cover their ears and even close their eyes tight. Some rocks fell from the ceiling on the ground and on them. Once its over, they uncover their ears once more. They wait a few seconds, like expecting something to randomly happen. Angeal sighs. "We should get out of here before we lose our hearing."

Zack sighs, but exited to leave nonetheless. "I second that..."

"Where did it go...?" Sephiroth asks to himself as he looks around only to find nothing.

"Is something wrong, Seph?" Angeal asks, looking around as well as if he tried to look for what he was looking for. Even though he had no idea what he was looking for.

"The necklace... its gone... "

They look around but see nothing. Genesis blow the strands of hair out of his face. "A shame. It was a beautiful jewel. I would've rocked that. Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess" Genesis feels relived he finally quoted Loveless again, feeling like it had been way too long since he said a quote from his beloved book.

They chuckle while Zack rolls his eyes. "I have no words for you..."

Genesis puts his hands on his hips and smirks at Zack. "You say that but you love me and you know it." Zack rolls his eyes once again but smiles.

Angeal shakes his head at them. "We should get out of here. A necklace isn't worth a life." They agree on that and turn to leave.

They were expecting some unnatural phenomenon and they weren't disappointed.

However, expecting to be moved to an entirely different location? That was the last idea on their minds.

As they all reach the opening to the outside world. They stare in shock when they aren't on a mountain... It looks more like a beach... But how?... The colors of everything aren't like they should be...

_Are those trees fucking purple?!_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it. 
> 
> SERIOUS QUESTION!!!  
> Should I do AGSZC or keep it Gen? Either way, I'm excited!


End file.
